newagenarutofandomcom-20200214-history
Classes
OneDrive Link The most reliable means of keeping up to date with the classes is to look at the Onedrive link where new classes will be added first: [https://1drv.ms/x/s!AtsYWBnbY-Rmg5hiAvHjkELYbikkcA Naruto d20RP Classes]. Unfortunately, the Wiki is not set up to make adding classes easy, and they will be converted as time allows. Basic Classes Basic Classes are mandatory for everyone. You can Dual Class, but you must start with one of these basic Classes. Chakra Striker Focusing on ninjutsu and weapons, the [[chakra striker]] melds the two into one seamless form. They are able to imbue certain jutsu into their weapons, increasing the lethality of both means of attack. The striker is still able to cast ninjutsu normally, giving them versatility in all methods of combat. Taijutsu Specialist Specializes in hand to hand Combat. The [[taijutsu specialist]] attain power through training physically, and do not rely on chakra as much to power their attacks. Instead of flashy jutsu and external displays of the elements, taijutsu users internalize their chakra, powering their physical attacks to super-human levels. Jutsu Brawler Mixing the combat hand to hand skills of the taijutsu specialist with the jutsu training of a tactician, the combat specialist offers a wider range of abilities without specializing in either set of skills. The [[Jutsu Brawler]] is a mix of Taijutsu and Ninjutsu. Jutsu Tactician The [[Jutsu Tactician]] specializes in Jutsu and damage, they have a higher chakra pool and more knowledge of techniques, they sacrifice more training in the hand to hand and weapon arts a shinobi learns. Samurai [[Samurai]] are a military power similar to shinobi, though not nearly as widespread. Samurai and shinobi are noted to have first diverged in how they received the teachings of ninshū: samurai were more spiritual and idealistic, while shinobi focused on using their chakra to keep people's bonds alive. Using swords and armor, Samurai dedicate themselves to the katana. Puppet Master If two puppets are better than one, then a hundred puppets are better than... 99. The [[Puppet Master]] has risen to the pinnacle of the puppet user's art and controlling puppets has become less of a physical action and as natural to them as breathing is to us. Non-Ninja Classes These classes are for the non-ninjas. Like Thieves, Hunters, Assassins, or Swordsmen. Prestige Classes Devastor Harnessing the power in natural phenomenon, the devastator taps into the resources of their surroundings. Harnessing it to their will, the devastator is able to produce larger effects using less chakra. Medical Shinobi A supportive shinobi, these ninja forgo traditional avenues of might for healing and medical jutsu. ANBU The assassin of ninjas, these shinobi train in stealth and stalk their prey from the shadows, striking before their target is even aware of their doom. Grandmaster Turning their very bodies into weapons of unparalleled power, the grandmaster focuses on the physical aspects of shinobi combat and elevates it to a level unattainable to other ninja. Sage (only after level 30 (Jounin) ) Training and patience has granted the sage the ability to tap into the power of Natural Energy, elevating ninjutsu taijutsu and perception to another level. Trapper Ninja The trapper plans ahead to control the flow of battle before ever setting foot onto the battlefield. Harnessing their massive arsenals of traps, the trapper ninja chooses who and when to fight... or simply remove from battle. Packmaster Focusing on the use of animals in combat, the packmaster commands their comrades like a general would move armies on a board. Sanin Strength in numbers personified, the sanin has trained in group combat and works best in squads. Shuriken Master Mastery of the throwing arts means that nowhere is truly safe from the shuriken master. Learning such tricks as bending around a corner or bouncing projectiles off each other midflight makes the shuriken master a versatile combatant. Sword Master Mixing ninjutsu casting with weapons makes them both that much more dangerous. The swordsmaster not only understands this basic truth, but applies it with deadly precision. Combat Sensor The eyes can be deceived, scents masked. But chakra never lies, or so the sensor will tell you. These shinobi track opponents not just by their physical presence, but by the very chakra in their bodies, allowing the most skilled of sensors to predict what will happen, just moments before it does. Iajutsu Master The best way to survive a fight is never to be struck in the first place, and the Iaijutsu master takes this mantra seriously. With a fighting style that emphasizes the first strike, an accomplished Iaijutsu Master is able to end most fights before the opponent's hand has ever touched steel. Samurai Outrider Mobility and combat have always gone hand in hand, any charge is much harder to stop when it is powered by a several hundred pound beast between the riders legs. Combining archery and horsemanship, the outrider is an agile combatant who survives by keeping enemies at bay with fantastic horsemanship and archery alike. Samurai Tempest A man was given two hands for a reason, and that reason was to hold two swords! Sacrificing all semblance of defense, the tempest focuses on overwhelming any odds with a never-ending barrage of sword strikes and clever footwork to stay ahead of the fray. Drunken Master Alcohol dulls the sense of pain, removes inhibitions and makes you 20% more manly. These abilities make alcohol the natural stimulant of choice for any discerning combatant. Plus it's combustible, so if all else fails, you can just douse your enemies in booze and light them on fire! Jashinist Religious fanaticism taken to its extreme, the Jashinist exists solely to spread the message of their god. In return for this devotion, the priest gains several abilities that allow for the destruction of their enemies, and eventually granting them immortality. Instructor =